Learning Heroics
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: AU Nicktoons combined universe... thing. The time has come for North America to open its first ever school for young super heroes. But having that many kids with super powers in one place will lead to, at the very least, hijinx, and at the very most, disaster.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well, a couple of years back, E350 wrote a one-shot about Danny Phantom and a super-hero school and posted it the day after my birthday. I said I had my own idea for a super-school story, but that I'd probably never get around to posting it.**

**Two years counts as never, right?**

**So, just returning the favor. Today (or tomorow or yesterday, I forget if you go foreward or backward on the Australian side of the dateline) is E350's birthday, and I'm posting this. I hope you all enjoy it.**

_Prologue_

Somewhere in Washington D. C., or close to it, an important meeting was being held. It wasn't the first time the idea of a school for young super-heroes was being discussed.

"We won't stand for an establishment training these loose-cannon vigilantes!" the commander over Skyway Patrol slammed his fist down on the table.

"I agree!" General Abercrombie of Area 86 interjected, "Those Super-Freaks are a menace to society! They cause more harm than good every time!"

"Oh, _every_ time?" The only woman in the room, the head of Secret Government Schools, countered, "And how many times have super-heroes stopped monsters, aliens, and natural disasters that could have ended in the loss of millions of lives? How many times has any agency pulled that off with only a hand-full of people? Super-heroes put a minimum number of people at risk—"

"And cause maximum damage." The director of the Guys in White finished. "There are already government organizations for all those problems, the supers should let _us_ handle it!"

"Right, because _your_ group is so good at its job." The head of the O.W.C.A. rolled his eyes.

"Are you implying something Major Monogram?" The G.I.W. director challenged.

"Oh, I'm just saying, the Guys In White had all that trouble with hunting down Danny Phantom, and then he turned out to be a good guy. And of course there's the 'N-Men' incident with Area 86… oh, and let's not forget Skyway Patrol's ongoing battle of wits with XJ-9. All of whom are potential students for this new school."

"_If_ this new school ever becomes more than a plan on a blue-print." The Skyway Patrol Commander said.

"I intend to make sure it _does_." A tall, grey-haired man with a nice mustache and British accent suddenly stepped into the room.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! The director of UZZ?!" The General over Area 86 complained, "This is an _American_ issue!"

"I beg your pardon, but UZZ is an _international_ organization!" The grey-haired man said, "And North-America is currently the only continent without a school for young, untrained super-heroes."

"Oh yeah, what about Antarctica?" The General asked smartly.

"Yes, that includes Antarctica." The director of UZZ nodded.

_Meanwhile in Antarctica…_

"Kowalski."

"Yes Skipper?"

"I think we need to work on our publicity program."

_Back to D.C._

"I'm sorry," started the head of Secret Government Schools, "Be we weren't expecting you, Mr.…"

"Ah, terribly sorry, but I had to arrive unannounced for security reasons. Also for security reasons, my name is changed transcontinentally. For this meeting you may call me…" He checked a small PDA and groaned. "Ruffled Duster."

Everyone in the room tried to suppress giggles until the conversation continued.

"Yes, Mr. Ruffled Duster, we were just discussing some of the negative aspects of having a school for supers."

"Like how much it will cost!" The Commander of Skyway Patrol interjected, "Who is going to pay for this school? The building alone will cost millions!"

"We've already contracted Dee Abner to design and build the school." Ruffled Duster stated, "He said he'd be more than willing to waive the costs since it would be for education."

The representatives around the room were mildly surprised.

"You mean… the same architect who designed and built the Multi-Acre Giant Mall of North America?" The director of the Guys In White asked.

"The very same."

"Well, there's still the question of teachers…" The Skyway Patrol commander protested half-heartedly.

"We've already had several offers, including The Crimson Chin, White Pantera, and the top scientist at UZZ."

"Hold on a second, isn't White Pantera from Mexico?" The General over Area 86 asked.

"Ah. Yes, because it's the only 'Super School' in North America, it would also need to be open to applicants from Mexico and Canada." Ruffled Duster explained. "But that also means the Canadian and Mexican governments would have to help fund it."

"Well, I think that's an offer too good to pass up!" The head of Secret Government Schools raised her hand. "Let's put it to a vote. I say yes."

"Yes from me." The head of the O.W.C.A raised his hand.

"Well… if the other countries will help fund it… I say yes." The commander of Skyway Patrol raised his hand.

The director of the Guys In White silently raised his hand as well.

Ruffled Duster cleared his throat, "Er, does my vote count?"

"You're here, so I don't see why not." The head of Secret Government Schools said.

"Oh, well I say yes."

Everyone looked at the General.

"Well, I suppose some formal training might straighten the freaks out…" He slowly raised his hand. And so it was decided.

**A few notes about what I have planned for this story:**

**The main characters are all from Nickelodeon shows, although you can expect crossovers with various other shows further down the line, because I love crossovers. **

**Specifically, we've got students from Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and El Tigre, along with cameos and supporting roles from other Nicktoons.**

**Specifically, I plan on using UZZ from The Secret Show in the same way the Marvel Cinematic Universe uses SHIELD, just sillier. A big organization that kinda shows up everywhere, and ties stuff together. I'm still outlining the first story arc, so we'll see how it goes.**

**Oh yeah, did I mention this is gonna be basically an episodic series? Because that's the plan. We'll see how long that lasts, considering my usual update schedule.**

**I'll probably post more miscellaneous info on my deviantART page.**


	2. Introductions: Part 1

**Author's Note: Well, here's the first of the introduction chapters. We're just going to introduce our main characters and, in some cases, how their story in this universe differs from canon. **_  
_

_Introduction 1: El Tigre_

"I can't believe it!" White Pantera cried out in excitement.

"What is it _this_ time Rudolpho?" Grandpapi Rivera asked in exasperation as he looked up from his newspaper.

"The North American Super School is finally opening, and I have been asked to be a _teacher_!" White Pantera held up an official-looking letter. The super-hero was so excited, he was about to faint. He turned to his son, "Manny, you can finally hone your heroic skills at a real super-hero school!"

"Uh-hu. Yeah. That's great dad." Manny, a short boy with curly brown hair, didn't even look up from his VS.

"Or you could hone your _villainous_ skills!" Grandpapi added.

"Papi, it is a super-_hero_ school." White Pantera pointed out.

"Jes, and some of the greatest super-villains of all time were students at so-called _hero_-schools." Grandpapi said. "Like Metal Mousellini! He graduate with top honors in his _hero_ class at Italian _hero_ school, and next day he rob three Italian banks with his robot mouse army! Ha-ha!"

"Yeah, uh-hu, that's—Hold on a sec, did you say super-school?" Manny suddenly looked up from his game.

"Where were you for the last two minutes?" Grandpapi rolled his eyes.

"Blasting space pirates." Manny replied.

"Yes _mijo_, I have been asked to teach at the new North American Super School." Manny's father said patiently.

"You mean, like there are going to be other kids with super-powers there? _That's awesome_!"

_But just a while later…_

"Dude, that is _not_ awesome!" Manny's best friend Frida exclaimed when he told her the news. "You can't go to a super-school and leave me here, _alone_! I'll have to walk to school, _alone_, I'll have to eat lunch, _alone_, I'll have to sit in detention_, alone! You can't do this to me!_" She started shaking her friend.

"Aw man, I didn't even think of that…" Manny trailed off, "It's just that I don't get to meet a lot of other kids with super-powers."

"Well who's more important? A bunch of people you don't even know yet, or the person who's been your best friend for forever?" Frida steamed.

"You are, you are!" Manny said quickly before she smacked him. "Hey, what if you came too?"

"Um, hellooooo! I don't have super-powers! And I am _not_ jumping into a pile of toxic waste hoping it'll give me laser vision or something."

"There's gotta be more than one way to get super powers." Manny grinned.

_One trip to the internet later…_

"You can buy super-powers on i-Bay? Frida asked in disbelief.

"Uh, maybe." Manny replied, "Grandpapi buys parts for his doomsday machines off here all the time though, so it's worth a shot."

"Whoa, someone sold an 'Open-the-door-to-a-lobster-cage-inator' for $5000?!" Frida looked at a recently sold item.

Manny rolled his eyes. "It's crazy the junk people will bid on."

They typed "Super-Powers" into the _Search_ box.

"Here's one. "_Ghost Powers –R- Us dot com_." Manny said.

"Nah, invisibility and fading through stuff isn't really my style."

"Uh… Radio-active insect?"

"Ew."

"Learn to Talk to Animals?"

"Useless."

"Psycho-Kinetic Thunder?"

"What's that?"

"Ok, let's see what's on page two…" Manny clicked the _Next_ button.

Frida gasped. "It's _perfect!_"

"Hmm. Used Super-Arrowhead Guitar. Capable of shattering glass with its highest frequencies and crumbling walls at its lowest frequencies. Comes with a book of mind-controlling, can't-get-out-of-your-head chords. Titanium strings not included. Cool!" Manny read.

"I gotta have it! What's the bidding start at?"

"$20. Two hours left."

"_Yes_. You are mine!" Frida submitted a bid for $80.

"Where did you get $80?" Manny asked.

"Well, I have $35 at home, I figure I'll just _borrow_ the rest from my sisters."

Manny was quiet for a moment, then smiled. "Great! Looks like we're both going to the Super-School!"

**Author's Note: I will respect you forever if you know what Psycho-Kinetic Thunder is from (hint- abbreviate the first two words) **

**For the next few intro chapters, you can expect me to update on Friday evenings. Whether that continues after I get past the intros depends on how much more I can write while I'm on break, and my schedule for the new semester.**

**Next time: Cleft!**


	3. Introductions: Part 2

__**Author's Note: Sorry, still haven't written up those previews in dA yet. I'll get around to it, but I've been busy catching up on my Doctor Who. And by the way, I'm not making much progress with this story right now, sadly. Hopefully my writer's block will go away soon.**

_Introduction 2: Cleft_

Timmy ran through the park. He was going to be late! He almost wished his class would be postponed for the day, but stopped himself. As a friend often told him, "You get what you wish for, don't blame _me_ if it doesn't turn out how you wanted."

Timmy and his two friends, Matter-Muncher-Lad and Professor AJ, had been enrolled in private super-hero training lessons from the Crimson Chin for the past year. It had started shortly after the bucktoothed boy had finally developed super-powers; a day he still remembered clearly.

_Time 4 Backstory!_

Timmy's parents, Mighty-Mom and Dyno-Dad, really did love their son, but, well, they were a little crazy from too many head traumas and other hazards of super-heroing. When it was looking like their son wouldn't develop super-powers, they hired a crazy, violent babysitter named Vicky to try and scare the powers out of him. Timmy soon became skilled at detecting traps and hiding in small places, and he became one of the fastest runners in his elementary school, but the boy's life was miserable. So miserable, in fact, that one day a pair of fairy god-parents came to him.

"I'm Cosmo!" a floating green figure stated cheerfully.

"And I'm Wanda!" A pink figure floating next to him added.

"And we're…" They said together, "_Your fairy god-parents!_"

Of course, living in a world full of super-powered beings made it easy to believe in magic, so Timmy quickly got down to business by pulling some elaborate pranks on Vicky. After they had driven her out of the house, Timmy thought of a more important wish.

"Well that was fun!" Cosmo exclaimed, "Now what do you wanna do?"

"Can I wish for super-powers?" The boy asked.

"Of course!" Wanda confirmed, "Whatever you like; super-strength, flight, invisibility…"

"Laser vision, X-ray vision, heat vision, meat vision…" Cosmo continued.

"Uh, pass on the meat vision," Timmy cringed, "my Dad has that and I know it's not so great."

"Well, what would you like then?" Wanda asked.

Timmy looked up at a poster on his wall of his favorite super-hero, The Crimson Chin. "I want to be Cleft, the boy-chin wonder!"

_Back to the present…_

Since then, Timmy had been learning to use his super-powers and gone on some incredibly wacky hi-jinks with Cosmo and Wanda. He'd even caught the attention of the Chin himself. The training was hard, but Timmy had tried so long to get where he was; he wasn't about to give up.

After activating a secret tunnel hidden in a tree, Timmy found his friend Matter-Muncher-Lad, known to civilians as Chester, burrowing in from above.

"Whew, glad to see I'm not the only one who's late." The boy in the ultra-braces said, then gave his friend a second look. "Dude, where's your costume? You'll be in even more trouble if you show up in civilian garb."

"Crud! I was in such a hurry I forgot!" Timmy exclaimed, "Uh, you run ahead, I'll catch up."

Once Chester had his back turned, Timmy turned to his pink spy-watch and pointed desperately at his hat.

"_Oh_! Charades!" his green backpack said happily, "Ok, first word rhymes with _hat_…"

The pink watch just sighed and waved a miniscule wand. With a _poof_, Timmy's pink cloths turned to red. He was now wearing a black mask and utility cleft. He ran to catch up with Chester.

"Wow, y'know, if your super-heroing doesn't work out, you could have a successful career as a quick-change artist."

They finally reached a large room at the end of the tunnel where The Chin and Professor AJ were waiting.

"Cleft, Matter-Muncher-Lad, you're late!" the mentoring hero said in his usual booming voice.

"Yeah, I…" Chester started to say before he was cut off by AJ.

"Don't talk…" he pointed to Chester, "You had to pull your dad out of a porta-potty…" then at Timmy, "And you overslept."

"Yeah." The two late boys affirmed. Timmy reminded himself to thank Wanda for magically blocking all fairy-thoughts from his psychic friend.

"Well, now that you're all here, I've got some big news!" The Chin said.

"Oh boy! What is it?" Timmy and Chester asked excitedly. AJ tried to read his mentor's mind, but the Chin was an expert at blocking psychic waves.

"I've been asked to be a teacher at the new North American Super-School!" The hero declared.

"Wow, really? Congratulations!" Timmy and AJ commended the Chin.

"Aw, who's going to teach _us _now?" Chester asked sadly.

The Chin laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll as pass the entrance exam. After all, _I _trained you!"

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time: X-J9**


	4. Introductions: Part 3

**Author's Note: My apologies for not posting last night. I forgot because a) I was watching Doctor Who b) my brother was sick and I was helping take care of him c) I was watching a movie with my family or d) all of the above.**

**Also, sorry this one's kinda short.**

_Introduction 3: XJ-9_

Nora Wakeman was just putting the finishing touches on a popcorn-popper that would revolutionize the world when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." The older woman said cheerfully. Her good mood disappeared when she saw the visitor was a Skyway Patrol officer.

"Oh, hello." The inventor said coldly. "What's XJ-9 supposed to have done now? Is flying without an airplane suddenly illegal, hmm?"

"Relax Wakeman, you and your crazy robot daughter aren't in trouble… this time." The officer said stiffly, "I'm here with an invitation."

"Oh, what sort of invitation?"

"An invitation to the new Super-School."

Dr. Wakeman's attitude changed in an instant. "Really? This is wonderful! XJ-9! There's someone here with an invitation for you!"

"Coming!" An excited teen-aged voice called. In the next second she was at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked excitedly before noticing the Skyway Patrol officer. "Oh. If this is about the crater in the school parking-lot, I can explain…"

"Calm down XJ-9, this man has an invitation for you to the new Super-School! Isn't that wonderful?" Dr. Wakeman asked her daughter.

"_What_? I don't _want_ to go to a Super-School!" Jenny protested.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous XJ-9, You'd learn far more than at that second-rate public school you're attending now." Her mother reasoned.

"I _like_ that second-rate public school I'm attending now, it's where all my friends are!"

"Well, you'll make new friends at the new school."

"I don't _want_ new friends!" Jenny yelled so loud it could be heard across town. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

The Skyway Patrol officer walked away from the house and pulled out his radio. "Pablo, do you know anything about a crater in the school parking-lot?"

It wasn't much later that Jenny's friends and neighbors, Brad and Tuck Carbuncle, came in through her window.

"Hey Jen, what's the matter? We could hear you yelling all the way over at Sheldon's house." Brad said sympathetically as he sat down on the bed next to the sobbing robot.

"I have to start going to a super-hero school!" Jenny gasped through her sobs.

"_What_?" Tuck gasped, "But who will protect Tremorton from _alien invasions_? Who will add _excitement_ to my dull, boring life? Who will help me learn _long division_?"

"Would you think about someone other than yourself Tuck?" Brad said in exasperation. He turned to his friend, "Don't be so glum Jenny! I mean a school full of super-heroes? How awesome is that?"

"It's not awesome." Jenny said dejectedly, "It's a boarding school and it's far away. I'll only be able to come home on holidays."

"That's fine! When I get my driver's license next month (_If you get your driver's license. _Tuck muttered) we can just drive over!"

"It'll probably be super-high security." Jenny added, refusing to grab onto any false hope.

"So's your mom's lab, and we sneak in there all the time!" Brad pointed out. "Don't worry Jen, I'll come over and visit whenever you need."

"And I'll come over any time I need help with my math homework." Tuck added.

Jenny sniffed. "Thanks guys, I guess I feel a little better." But it would still be several weeks before Jenny thought of attending the Super-School as a good thing.

**Next time: Jimmy Neutron**


	5. Introductions: Part 4

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm officially changing the update day to Saturday.**_  
_

_Introduction 4: Jimmy Neutron_

"Where do you think you're going Nerdtron?"

"The database is down _this_ hallway, which you'd know if you'd paid attention during the debriefing!"

Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were sneaking down a darkened hallway, both in superhero getup.

"In case you haven't noticed _Brain Boy_, there are people down that hall. I thought the objective of this mission was stealth." Cindy said condescendingly. Jimmy rolled his eyes. The blonde girl had started calling him Brain Boy as an insult, but Carl and Sheen had actually liked it, and now he was stuck with it as a superhero name.

"Well _Special Girl_," He tried to sound just as condescending, but it was hard when she actually liked her superhero name, "The other objective is speed. We need to complete our task in a hurry, so we may have to deal with a few guards. The trick is to incapacitate them before they raise the alarm."

"Shh! Here come some now!" Cindy suddenly pulled the boy genius into a side hall as some guards turned down their own corridor. The two of them flattened into the shadows and remained as still as statues. The guards had just passed their hiding spot when something rushed up to them at super speed.

"Hey Jimmy! I think we found that computer-chip-thingy you said to look for." Sheen said as he held up blue computer chip about the size of a quarter. "Does this mean I get extra points?"

"_Sheen!_" Jimmy and Cindy both yelled at the boy in exasperation.

"What? Bad time?" He asked before turning and noticing the stunned guards behind him. "Oh. Don't worry, I can take care of this."

Sheen ran around the small group of guards, creating a funnel of wind. While they were all stumbling around dizzy, Cindy picked one of them up and tossed him into the others like a bowling ball.

"So much for stealth! Let's go!" She cried and literally flew down the hall. Sheen zipped after here.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Jimmy called.

Sheen zipped back. "Whoops, sorry Jimmy!" He grabbed his friend's arm and ran back down the hall.

"Whoa!" Jimmy cried out, but by the time Sheen had heard him they were at their destination. It was a large room filled with computers, although only one was on at the moment. The boy genius used a gadget to unlock the door.

"I'll download the chip into the database, you guys guard the door." Jimmy told the others as he opened the tower of the computer to plug in the chip. He was about done with the download when there was a commotion outside the room. There was a loud burping noise followed by several guards shouting. Suddenly Libby and Carl burst into the room.

"Guys, what are you doing here? What happened?" Cindy asked.

"I'm sorry, I know the guards were right there, but I couldn't hold it back any longer." Carl said sheepishly.

"Libby, couldn't you hide him?" Cindy asked her friend.

"Girl, I can make it so they can't _see_ him, not so they can't _hear_ him." Libby said defensively, "But don't worry, it should take them a while to get out of the rubble Carl's burp made."

"That may be, but the sound undoubtedly attracted more guards." Jimmy reminded them.

"No big deal, you're almost done with the download now, right?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point, the—" Suddenly the computer beeped.

_Download complete. Congratulations, objective complete! Simulation terminated._

Suddenly the five of them were standing in Jimmy's lab. The hologram simulation had turned off when they completed the mission.

"Alright, we finished that level on the first try!" Sheen said happily. The others cheered.

"Well, we did complete the mission, but there's still room for improvement, _especially_ in our stealth skills." Jimmy said, "I think we should try the simulation again."

Everyone else groaned.

"Jimmy, we've been at this for three hours. Can't we go home now?" Libby asked.

"Listen guys, I know you're all tired, but if we want to make it in to the North American Super School we've got to improve all our skills." The boy genius said encouragingly.

"Oh please, I'm sure we'll all get in, we've been working our butts off!" Cindy said confidently, "The only one I'd be worried about is _you_ Nerdtron. I don't think they're looking for midgets with a fancy tool-belt."

"For your information Vortex, there have been plenty of successful superheroes who used technology instead of superpowers!" Jimmy berated her. "_All_ of us could benefit from the extra practice in the hologram simulations."

"Yeah, well I think I've had enough 'Benefit' for one day." Cindy insisted, and she left in a huff.

"It is kinda late, I think I'll head home too." Libby said as she too left.

"Hey, I'll walk you home!" Sheen zipped after her.

"Aw, don't worry Jim, I bet you'll get into the superhero school." Carl assured his friend.

"Thanks Carl, I appreciate the support." Jimmy smiled at his friend. "But you should head home too. There's really no point in doing the simulations with just the two of us; they're designed for five people."

After bidding farewell to Carl, the boy genius checked his pulse and other vital signs on his wristwatch. Thankfully they were normal.

After "The N-Men Incident" as the people of Retroville now called it, Jimmy had treated his friends with a chemical that was supposed to remove their unstable superpowers. It had only worked on him; all the others' powers had only been stabilized. The townspeople hadn't been very pleased, so he'd created the hologram simulations to help everyone finally master their powers and stop making so much trouble. Then the North American Super School had been announced, and he'd driven everyone to work even harder.

And through all the training, Jimmy checked his vitals regularly, monitoring any change, whether sudden or subtle. He'd also been trying very hard to try and keep his temper under control. The chemical had apparently worked on him, he wasn't orange anymore at least, but it had only stabilized the others. What if… it hadn't really worked the way it should have on him either?

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I'm back in school, and this semester I'm taking very reading/writing intensive classes, so I'm not going to have a lot of free time to write. I'll continue to update a chapter a week until I run out of new chapters to post, but after that they'll come as they're finished, AKA Once a month, if I'm lucky. Sorry, I'm going to try and do as much as I can before this summer, because I'm not sure if I'll be going a way for a long time or not. We'll see.** **Hopefully I'll figure out what I want to do soon.**

**Next time: Danny Phantom**


	6. Introductions: Part 5

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last introduction chapter. Then we have two in-between-what-the-test-is chapters, and THEN we finally get into the story. I've only got two more chapters finished, but I've got three whole story arcs outlined, so hopefully I'll be able to write them up on Sundays, which is the only day I have extra time.**_  
_

_Introduction 5: Danny Phantom_

Danny Fenton ran up the steps to his house and slammed the door behind him before the grabbing hands could lay hold on him. He braced the door to keep it shut while he locked it, and then collapsed onto the couch in the living room, panting.

His sister Jazz looked up from the book she was reading. "Skulker chasing you again?" she asked sympathetically.

Danny shook his head. "Worse. Fans."

The red-headed teen tried to look on the bright side, "Well, there aren't nearly as many as there were two months ago."

"Great, now only the _really_ crazy ones are left."

"All they want is to show their appreciation. You _did_ save the entire world."

"That's not _all_ they all want." He groaned. Ever since he'd revealed his secret identity, Danny had been on the run from rabid fans. People trying to steal his cloths and random strangers proposing to him were among the least disturbing things they'd done. Of course, it could be worse; he could live in a world where superheroes didn't save the world on a regular basis. Then people would be making an even bigger deal out of it.

The teenaged ghost hero didn't want all this attention. He just wanted to enjoy his new life, which, aside from the lack of privacy, was pretty good. He finally had a definite relationship with Sam and his parents finally accepted him; _all_ of him.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing. It was his parents. They'd been called into a meeting with the Guys in White earlier that day.

The Fentons didn't particularly trust the Guys in White. The organization had issued an official apology for all they'd done to the family, and especially to Danny, after the Disasteroid incident, but apparently a few operatives had been fired because they refused to believe Danny was a good guy. And really, a simple apology was hardly going to make up for all the trouble the Guys in White had put Danny through. Still, the GiW had made it out to be a very important meeting, so they'd gone.

"Hello?" The teenage boy answered the phone.

"Danny, we've got great news!" Jack Fenton said excitedly at the other end of the line.

What kind of great news could he possibly find out at a meeting with the Guys in White? Were they disbanding? "What is it?" Danny asked.

"You've been invited to the new Super School!" Maddie replied, just as excited as her husband. "Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you!"

"Yeah, most people have to try out!" Jack had apparently grabbed the phone back, "They're _asking_ you to come! Isn't that great?"

"Uh…" Danny didn't know how to react. He couldn't go to a super-school! He couldn't leave Sam and Tucker (especially Sam, now that they were dating), and his family. He was Amity Park's protector! Who was going to fight off the frequent ghost attacks if he left? His parents? Ha! The thought almost made him laugh out loud.

But at the same time, he was rationalizing why he _could_ go. Ever since the Disasteroid, there'd been a lot less ghost attacks. The Ghost Zone had gained even more respect for Danny Phantom. He trusted Sam and Tucker, and his parents _had_ been getting better at ghost fighting lately. Maybe he was underestimating them. Being invited to the super-school _was _an honor. He'd be able to meet other kids with super-powers like him. People who would treat him like an equal instead of trying to raise him up on a pedestal.

"Danny, are you ok?" his mom asked him, concerned by his lapse of silence.

"Uh, yeah. I just… well, it's a lot to take in…" He stammered in reply.

Later that day…

After talking to his parents, Danny had immediately called Tucker and Sam to tell them the news. They'd agreed that they needed to talk about this in person, so they'd all met up in Danny's basement. (Their old hang-out, the Nasty Burger, was out of the question, as the fans had taken to staking out the entrances, waiting for him) They sat amongst the ghost-hunting equipment, discussing the predicament.

It all basically came down to one thing.

"Well Danny, it really comes down to what _you_ want to do." Sam said.

"Yeah dude, we'll support you in any decision you make." Tucker agreed.

"That's the problem!" Danny insisted, "I don't know what I want! I know that this is a huge honor and stuff, and it actually sounds really cool, getting to meet other people my age with super-powers. But I don't want to leave you guys! I mean, what if something happens?"

"Don't worry so much Danny. Believe it or not, we _can_ take care of ourselves." Sam reassured him.

"That's not the only reason I don't want to leave." Danny said, and his and Sam's eyes locked for just a second too long.

"Uh… Do I need to give you two some alone time?" Tucker asked slyly.

Sam punched him in the arm. "I'll take that as a no." He winced.

"Hey, it's not for another four months, and you'll still be able to come home on holidays and stuff, right? It's… really not a big deal." Sam said hesitantly.

Danny sighed and stood up to start pacing. "I still don't know."

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Tucker reassured him. "We'll come by and visit you!"

"Tucker, it's a top-secret government school for kids with super-powers. They're not going to let you just drop by and say hi." Danny pointed out.

"They will if I use my mayoral connections."

"Tucker, you got fired from that job after three weeks. Remember the 'ban veggies' thing?" Sam reminded him.

"But I've still got connections." Tucker assured her smugly.

It would take Danny a few more weeks before he decided he wanted to go, and even after that he flip-flopped back and forth a few more times until, a week before his acceptance letter was due, he made it final and sent in the letter.

**Next time: The Test: Part 1**


	7. The Test: Part 1

__**Author's Note: I'm really falling behind on writing this, but I do at least have a chapter for this week and next week. Hopefully I'll have written ahead at least one new chapter by then.**

**The next two chapters are kind of filler, but I wanted to show what the testing process was like. After that we'll finally get into the story, I promise.**

**Sorry that this is a really short chapter.**

_The Test 1: Invited_

The day of the tryouts came. Children with super powers and other unique skills from across North America gathered to the special testing centers in hopes of making it into the new super school.

Things were a bit different for those who were already invited to the school. Jenny Wakeman was waiting in the hall of the testing center with a dozen or so people who were there for the tryouts. She held the paperwork she'd filled out. A woman stepped out of the room at the end of the hall.

"Next." She said dully. Jenny jumped up and followed the woman into the testing room, handing her the paper work.

"Ah, you've already been accepted?" The woman asked, brightening considerably.

"Uh, I guess."

The woman sighed and sat down comfortably into a chair behind a desk. "Alright, this should be a lot easier."

"Why's that?" Jenny asked.

"I don't have to test you, I just need a summary and demonstration of your powers."

"Oh." Jenny replied. "Well, I can fly, my strength is equivalent to a hundred and seventy men, and… well… I have a _whole lot_ of robotic gadgets that I use, but it'd take too long to list them all."

The woman waved her hand casually. "Don't worry about that stuff, let's just look at the basic flight and strength. Go stand under that press over there," She pointed to a large hydraulic press hanging from the ceiling. "It can go up to ten-thousand tons of pressure, but try not to break it; we've still got quite a few people to test."

Jenny nodded and stepped under the press. Almost immediately it fell on her, pressing down with a force of two tons. Jenny easily lifted it up, and the weight multiplied, higher and higher, until they reached five thousand tons.

"Ok, yeah, that's enough." The woman turned the press off.

"I thought you said it went up to ten thousand tons." Jenny pointed out.

"I've seen enough. You've got upper-level super-strength. I don't want to waste too much time."

They moved on to testing her flight. Again, the woman only went about half-way through the course before she decided she'd seen enough.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Yeah. What are you so worried about? You've already passed." The woman asked.

"Well, it just seems… like I haven't really shown you what I can do." The robot girl explained.

"Ah, that's what the school's for." The woman waved her casually out the door. "You're done. I've got a lot more tests to do."

So Jenny left. It felt like it had been too easy, but she supposed she shouldn't be complaining. This time next month she'd be at the super school, and she'd probably be wishing her classes were this easy.

**Next time, The Test: Try-Outs.**


	8. The Test: Part 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I actually finished another chapter this week! Also, I need help thinking of some female teachers. I need a principal and a magic teacher, among others. See my latest deviantART journal for details. **

_The Test 2: Try Outs_

Somewhere else in the United States, Jimmy and company were waiting in their own special testing center. There had been twenty other kids there when they'd arrived that morning. They'd been given numbers in alphabetical order, and they were called into the testing room individually. The wait between tests was usually ranged from an hour to an hour and a half. Jimmy didn't envy poor Carl. He was number twenty and would probably be there until midnight.

The boy genius tried very hard not to be nervous as he waited with the others, going over every scenario he thought the exam might hold in his head. First Sheen was called in, then Libby. A few hours later it was Jimmy's turn.

"Next." A man with a British accent and blue hair parted nicely to the side called. Jimmy glanced at his remaining companions.

"Good luck Jimmy!" Carl said encouragingly.

"Yeah, if you're lucky they'll just ask you a bunch of math questions instead of asking to see your powers." Cindy said snidely.

"Well, I certainly hope they don't give you a personality test Vortex." Jimmy snapped back, and turned to follow the man.

In the testing room, the man sat down behind a desk, looking at the paperwork Jimmy had filled out while waiting in line.

"Right then. My name is Ray, and I'll be administering your test today." The boy genius couldn't see the man's eyes, as they were hidden by large dark sunglasses, but his smile seemed genuine enough.

"First off, I'm going to need a description and demonstration of your powers." Ray pulled out a pen and notepad.

"Oh, well…" the boy stammered. So they were getting to this already. How was the man going to react when Jimmy told him he had no powers? Would he just throw the boy genius out?

"I don't have any powers, per say, but if you'll turn your attention to my paperwork, you'll see my IQ test is off the charts." Jimmy said quickly, explaining before the man could react to the 'I don't have any powers' statement.

"Oh." Ray glanced at the paperwork. "Oh!" He said again when he read the note under 'Intelligence'. "Right then. We'll skip right to the survival test."

Jimmy didn't like the sound of that. "What exactly does the survival test entail?"

"Just what it sounds like. You make your way through an obstacle course tailored to test your skills, and see how long you can survive." Ray cleared his throat. "Er, you _did_ sign the waiver, right?"

Jimmy gulped as the wall to his right opened up, revealing a table holding many tools and gadgets, and beyond the table, a mechanical maze of spinning blades, pitfalls, moving platforms and paintball cannons.

"You can start whenever you like." The man told him.

Jimmy walked up to the table and surveyed the tools he had available. A simple raygun, a grappling hook, a pair of exo-goggles (Like x-ray goggles, but with a wider variety of functions), and a variety of other devices he couldn't identify at a glance.

While there wasn't enough here to build, say, a jetpack to just fly over the course, the boy genius was already thinking of things he could build to make the obstacle course easier.

After just ten minutes of tinkering, Jimmy entered the maze with an array of gadgets, many of them altered.

At the first pitfall, Jimmy simply grappled over it, and did the same with the first set of moving platforms. He was keeping it simple, nothing fancy, just getting through the maze. Then he came across some spinning blades. He pulled out what had formerly been the exo-goggles. They now bore a closer resemblance to a medieval telescope, with a series of lenses lined up to focus light. This was attached to a small flashlight.

He pointed the altered device at the first spinning blade and flicked the flashlight on. A thin beam of white-hot light emitted from the end lens and cut straight through it.

Ray's jaw dropped. The rayguns couldn't leave a _scratch_ on those blades. How'd this boy manage to build a laser powerful enough to cut them in half _in ten minutes_?

After rendering the blades harmless, Jimmy continued to work his way through the maze. He'd occasionally run into a dead end, but he always found his way back to the correct path and he _never_ ended up going in circles. As he reached the center of the maze, he encountered paintball cannons. He pulled out the raygun, but this too had been clearly modified. When he pulled the trigger, instead of firing a bolt of energy, the beam hit a filter and curved around him, creating a shield that protected him from the cannons' fire. Jimmy continued through the maze without incident, prepared for every obstacle. When the boy reached the end, Ray was trying his very best not to look impressed. As a test administrator and an agent, he couldn't be partial to any of the potential students.

"Well, er… I suppose we'll move on to the written test then." The man said, readjusting his shades.

Jimmy smiled and put down his gadgets. He hadn't even broken a sweat! Not much of one, anyway. The written test was where he was expecting to _really_ shine, and the tester was _already_ clearly blown away.

The boy genius took the test sheets from the man and answered all the questions in fifteen minutes. Ray could not hide his astonishment now. He couldn't even speak for a few seconds, just looked down at the completed test. Finally, he shook himself out of it.

"Well, thanks, you're free to go." The man said.

Jimmy turned to leave.

"Oh, and…" Ray added, "I'm not supposed to say how I think you did, since you're performance hasn't been scored yet and all, but… I expect you'll be hearing from us again real soon."

"Really?" Jimmy asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone though, I could get in trouble."

**Next time: Opening Ceremonies**


	9. Opening Ceremonies: Part 1

**Author's Note: So, I'm all out of new chapters to post after this. This week has been incredibly hectic, so I didn't have time to write. So there might not be a new chapter next week. On the other hand, I might finish the new chapter in the next week. Probably not, considering I've got some writer's block, but you never know. Don't get your hopes up though.**

**Oh, and I still need help coming up with some women to be teachers! I'd really appreciate any ideas you folks have.**

_Opening Ceremonies 1: New Friends_

All across North America, hundreds of children tried out for the new Super School, but there was only room for a hundred students, and a handful of spots had already been taken. Nonetheless, the dozen testing centers spent two weeks going over the test results before finally narrowing it down and calling in the selected students.

Those lucky few were told to come to a secret location in the Canadian Rockies on the 23rd of August at 10 am. They would need all the necessary supplies for a child staying in a boarding school: Cloths, toiletries, bedding, etc… and a pass. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to get in.

Finally, the 23rd came, and Cleft climbed out of the car with his parents. Tall pine trees lined the dirt road that was currently blocked by an impressive looking gate and several military vehicles, including four of what looked like a cross between a humvee and a school bus.

A few other families had already arrived and were unpacking.

"Go say hi to your new classmates, Timmy!" Mighty Mom encouraged him.

"Yeah, you want to make a good impression now so you don't become a social outcast!" Dyno Dad agreed.

Timmy shrugged and walked up to the car parked next to their own, where a boy about his own age was unpacking. The boy's hair reminded Cleft of fudge.

"Hi, I'm Timmy, and—"

"Uh-uh-uh!" The other boy cut him off. "First rule of super heroes: never reveal you secret identity."

His argument was quickly refuted when a girl with blue hair and goggles passed them, calling over her shoulder. "Hey Manny! Where'd you put my new guitar?"

"Uh, I think it's next to the cooler, Frida!" A boy called back from somewhere behind the other cars.

"Well, so much for that rule!" Timmy grinned. "So, what's your name?"

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jimmy Neutron."

"Ok, do you need any help unpacking, Jimmy?"

"Nope." Jimmy grinned and held up a small puzzle-cube. "I've got everything I need right here."

"Uhm… right. Ok then, you can help _me_ unpack!" Timmy grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him over to the trunk of his own van.

"Hang on now!" The fudgehead protested. "I don't even know you, and I'm supposed to help my _friends_ unpack!

"Well, where are your friends?"

"At the restroom."

"Well, until they get back, you can help me." Cleft hefted a duffle bag into Jimmy's arms to seal the argument.

"So," Timmy said conversationally, reaching in to grab a couple of pink and green suitcases, "What's your super power?"

Jimmy visibly froze for a second before replying, "You sure are asking a lot of personal questions."

"Hey, no need to get touchy! I'm just trying to make new friends is all!"

"Well, what's your super power then?"

"Super strength and a utility cleft." Cleft said nonchalantly. "So, what's yours?"

Jimmy hesitated just long enough to be saved by the arrival of his friends.

"Hey Jim, who's your new friend?" Carl asked as he and Sheen approached the car.

"Yes!" Jimmy said a little too quickly, "Gentlemen, this is Timmy. Timmy, this is Carl and Sheen."

"Hi." Carl said.

"'Sup." Sheen chimed in.

Soon the boys were loading their luggage into the humvee busses, and Timmy wandered off to load his own belongings and find his own friends. Once all the students had arrived, a man climbed on top of a jeep and pulled out a megaphone.

"Attention all students!" He called out. "Please finish loading all luggage and board the busses. We are ready to embark. Parents will have their vehicles checked and follow behind.

"Welcome to the school with no name."

The children buzzed with excitement as they stowed their luggage and climbed into the buses. Timmy found a seat near the back with Chester and AJ, before noticing a pretty blonde girl looking for a spot.

"Hey, uh, over here!" He flagged her down.

"Uh, Cleft, there's no room for her." AJ pointed out.

"Yeah, and who'd want to sit next to a _girl_ anyway?" Chester added.

"I do!" Timmy said excitedly, "There's a spot for you two across the aisle!" He pushed the two out of the seat; then continued to wave frantically until the girl sat down next to him.

"Thanks." She said appreciatively, as her friend sat down next to her. "We were _going_ to sit with some guys from out hometown, but _one_ of them conveniently gave our seats up to a robot-girl and some kid with a cactus on his head."

"What, giving up his friends' seats?" Timmy chuckled nervously, shifting his glance to the floor, "Uh, heh, yeah, that's terrible." He quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm Timmy. What's your name?"

"Cindy." The pretty blonde girl replied.

"Libby." Her friend added.

Just then, they passed through the gates, and a shiver ran down everyone's spines.

"Wow, would you look at that thing?" Cindy peered out the window to get a better look. "I've heard tons of rumors about the technology that's gone into that gateway to keep the campus safe. I hear they even have a ghost shield. Plus the campus is built into solid craton, almost impossible to burrow into. Imagine all the explosives and ground-penetrating radar they must have used to build it!"

"You talk funny." Timmy stated simply.

The gate had just disappeared over the horizon when the bus suddenly dipped into a hidden tunnel and began a steep incline under the ground. The grade continued for another mile before the road finally leveled out again in a great opening the size of an airplane hangar. The vehicle crossed the expanse before finally stopping in front of two great glass doors.

"Whoa, just how far underground are we?" Libby wondered.

"Roughly 1400 feet." AJ said from across the aisle. "Less than half a kilometer. Not actually that impressive."

The students disembarked, gathering their luggage and regrouping with friends and family who had traveled in other vehicles. Eventually everyone congregated in front of the doors, where chairs and a podium had been set up, obviously in preparation for some sort of presentation.

"Hey, thanks for sitting with us Timmy, but I've gotta go sit with my mom now." Cindy told her new friend after leaving her luggage at the drop-off-zone. "But I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Timmy smiled, waving goofily as she walked away.

AJ and Chester came up to him a second later, shaking their heads.

"Haha! You like her!" Chester ribbed him.

"What? No, I'm just making friends, is all." Timmy protested.

"You're comparing her to Trixie Tang in your mind right now." AJ noted, "And you don't do that to just any girl."

"Hey, no fair mind reading!"

The three friends continued to joke and argue about Timmy's new crush as they seated themselves with their families. Teachers filed in behind the podium, and the lights dimmed. Finally, a man in a blue and green uniform with a green cape strode up to the podium.

"Hello, my name is Mineral Man, and it's my great honor to welcome you to the inaugural ceremony of this institution."

**Next time, Opening Ceremonies part 2: Reunion**


	10. Opening Ceremonies: Part 2

_Opening Ceremonies 2: Reunions_

To start off with, Danny had kept a pretty low profile. He'd worn a large hat and shades, which had kept the other students from recognizing him. The ride on the bus had been blissfully uneventful. The badge his parents had given him to allow him to pass through the Ghost Shield had even worked.

And then he'd met his parents outside the front doors.

"Danny!" Jack called his son over, bursting with pride, "Don't be shy son, look at all the people who want to meet you!"

"Uh…" the teen murmured, glancing at the small group of parents. Obviously, his own parents had been talking to them about him.

Maddie pulled him over to talk before he could protest, and Danny spent the next few minutes dutifully answering the same questions people had asked him again and again since the Disasteroid incident. The ceremony couldn't start soon enough.

Unfortunately, that was still a few minutes off, an Jack was now introducing his son to a tall man in a white suit and a luchador mask.

"Danny, this is White Pantera, he's going to be one of your teachers!"

"It is an honor to meet a talented, young, upstanding hero such as yourself!" The teacher shook his hand excitedly. "Isn't that right?" he turned happily to his family.

"Eh?" An old man in a sombrero hurriedly tried to hide a small ectogun he had clearly pinched off Jack. "Jes, jes, quite an honor."

"So, you're Danny Phantom?" White Pantera's son shook his hand next. He was a short teenager in a brown tiger-themed costume. "That's cool, man. I'm El Tigre."

"Uh, thanks El Tigre." Danny replied.

"So, your ghost powers helped you save the world, huh?"

The halfa sighed and prepared for yet another explanation of how he'd turned the earth intangible. "Yeah, well, you see I—"

"But can they do this?" Tigre asked, suddenly jumping into the air. One of his gloves sprang from his arm, grabbing an overhanging support beam. He grappled up by the attached chain, and pulled himself up and over the beam, using the momentum to sail over into the nearest bus, where he expertly bounced off and landed back in front of Danny, finishing off with a loud tiger's roar.

Danny stood stunned for a second before laughing. "Nope, can't do that."

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera!" White Pantera scolded his son. "This is not the time or place to be showing off."

"No, it's ok. That was cool!" Danny assured the teacher.

"Yeah, well, I have been training since I was eight." Manny dusted himself off smugly.

Unfortunately, there were still plenty of people who wanted a turn to talk to Danny Phantom. But Danny decided to look this El Tigre up after the ceremony. He seemed like an exciting guy, if a bit of a show off.

The ghost boy was about to start another round of introductions when something collided with his upper back.

"Danny!" A familiar young girl's voice chirruped in his ear as he was toppled to the ground, "You _are_ here!"

"_Danielle_?" the older halfa gasped. He turned over to see his cross-gender clone crouching over him… and his parents giving her an odd look. Oh boy. This was going to be awkward.

"Huh. That uniform looks kinda familiar…" Jack observed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Danny, who is this?" Maddie asked, "And why does she bare more than a passing resemblance to your ghost form?"

"Oh, I'm his second-cousin's aunt's daughter." Danielle lied, not realizing his parents would see right through it.

"Danny doesn't _have_ a second cousin's aunt's daughter." Mrs. Fenton said, looking to her son for an explanation.

He glanced around at the curious crowd. "Not here, not in front of all these people."

At that moment, Danny was momentarily saved from the awkward situation of explaining his clone to his parents when the opening ceremony started.

"Hello, my name is Mineral Man, and it's my great honor to welcome you to the inaugural ceremony of this institution.

"About a year ago, I, like many of the other teachers here," He turned and gestured to the row of teachers sitting behind him, where Danny could see White Pantera from before. "was asked if I would be interested in teaching at a school for children and young adults with super powers. My old 'day job' was as a science teacher at a high school, so I was more than happy to come. It's taken many people many hours of work to get this school ready, and to select you students from the hundreds of applicants across North America. You should all be proud to have made it this far.

"You can all rest assured, that even though this is the first time most of us have done anything like this, you'll be getting the best education we can provide. It's now my honor to introduce the one responsible for ensuring this, your principal, Miss Carmen Seingado!"

Everyone applauded as a woman with dark brown hair stood up to the podium. "Welcome, you lucky, talented few, to the school with no name, the first super-school in North America. I know that you all have special talents and abilities that set you apart from the world, and that some of you may feel like outcasts because of it. The goal of this school is to teach you to use your powers for the betterment of mankind."

Danny found himself paying less and less attention to the speech after that. Not that it wasn't inspiring or anything, he just had other things on his mind. Like the fact that his parents kept on glancing at the twelve-year-old ghost girl sitting beside him. After the speech there was more applause, and finally everyone got up to take part in the refreshments before leaving on a tour of the campus in half an hour.

The Fentons gave their son a stern look as they stood up. The ghost boy sighed and led them to a corner of the hangar that was far enough from the crowds that no one would overhear them.

"Ok, mom, dad… Dani… Danielle is… my cross-gender clone."

"What!?" Jack and Maddie both exclaimed in shock.

Danny began to explain, as delicately as he could, how Vlad had been trying to clone him, and how Danielle had been the only one to exhibit an appreciable amount of free-will. Dani just sat and watched the Fentons reactions as he told the story. She apparently had nothing to add.

The older halfa also watched his parents closely once he finished. How were they going to react? Anger? Fear? Disgust? He was surprised when Maddie's first reaction was to grasp Danielle in a hug.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl!" She choked back tears, "I can only imagine what you had to go through!"

"Oh, uh…" Danielle didn't know what to make of her embrace. "Well, it _was_ bad… but I can take care of myself."

Danny continued to watch Jack, who still had a rather dumbfounded look on his face.

"Uh… Dad?" The ghost boy asked worriedly, "Are you ok? This isn't freaking you out too much is it?"

"I have another kid." His father replied hoarsely after a few seconds.

"What?"

"Sufferin' Spooks! I have another daughter!" Jack pulled Dani into another hug (she had only just squirmed out of Maddie's grasp).

"Uh, sir, I'm not sure that's how it works." She said breathlessly.

"You're made from Danny's DNA, which came from Maddie and me, it's close enough." Jack reasoned. "Haha! Wait 'til Jazzy-pants hears about this!"


	11. Opening Ceremonies: Part 3

_Opening Ceremonies 3: Roommates_

The tour had finally started, and as hard as she tried to be disinterested, Jenny could help but be taken in by the coolness of it all. The dorms were more nicely furbished than her room, with a huge TV, a minifridge, two neat desks and with spacious organizers, and reclining chairs. The cafeteria seemed more like a food court from a nice mall, and the gymnasium's equipment seemed more like a cross between an amusement park and an astronaut training facility.

"And here we have the Engineering room." Their tour guide, a tall man with wavy brown hair stopped in front of two wide glass doors. He wore a midnight-blue janitor's uniform, with 'Captain Clean' stitched where his name should be. "For fixing rayguns and hovercraft and grappling hooks and stuff."

"Oooh, look X-J9! They have fully stocked spare part and upgrade dispenser!" Dr. Wakeman pointed out to her daughter.

_Keep it together Jenny, this place is_ not_ cool, it's taking your away from your friends._

"That's… nice mom." The teenage robot replied, trying to sound aloof.

The tour group moved on to another room a way off from the main chambers it was warm and humid, lit by huge sun lamps.

"Here's the nursery, they grow all the food for the cafeteria on-campus, so there's no chance of villains sneaking in with the bread delivery or anything." Captain Clean explained. "They also have some more exotic plants for survival training, like ginkgo trees and cacti."

"Aw, that's terrific!" A boy wearing a cactus on his head exclaimed with a thick Texan accent.

"Do I hear a fellow Texan?" Another female Texan accent asked from behind some thick Juniper trees.

"Sure do! I'm the Cactus Kid! An' I'm here to become a gen-u-ine super villia—I mean hero! A gen-u-ine super hero!"

"Howdy Cactus Kid, I'm Miss Appear," Miss appear stepped out from around the Junipers, revealing a humanoid squirrel person. "An' I'm gonna be your survival teacher."

Most of the people in the tour group gasped or at least were shocked speechless by her appearance. Cactus Kid, however, being raised by cacti, took it in stride and shook her hand.

"Well nice to meetcha!"

The group stood in silence for a moment until a boy with blonde hair and a snobby, upturned nose exclaimed "That's a giant talking squirrel!"

"Brilliant observation." The tour guide said drily. "Sorry Sandy, I'm sure Mr. Buxaplenty here meant no disrespect."

"Yeah, sure he did." Sandy said skeptically. She was going to remember that kid on the first day of survival training.

"So yeah," Captain Clean quickly changed the subject "Miss Appear here is the Survival teacher. You see, the school has having trouble finding enough teachers, so Professor Professor, our advanced science teacher, used a dimensional portal to recruit some teachers from other universes where animals are people."

"Why weren't we informed of this?" one of the parents demanded.

"Uh, I dunno, something about not wanting the parents to freak out about it." The tour guide chuckled before realizing the concerned and angered faces of some of the parents. "Oh…"

"You'd best move these folks along Gorddy." Miss Appear said angrily, "I'm gonna have some strong words with the higher-ups."

"Yeeeeeeeeah… and we're moving, we're moving." he replied awkwardly, quickly pushing the group out of the nursery before the squirrel lost her temper.

The tour group visited the barn, the pool, and the armory without much more incident, although a few of the parents still seemed upset. Jenny wondered what their problem was. Yeah, the fact that one of their teachers was a squirrel shouldn't have been kept a secret, but they knew now, and why would being a squirrel make a difference anyway? If anything, it'd make her better at teaching survival.

Finally, the time came for the students to settle into their dorms.

Jenny and Dr. Wakeman found the correct room, where the teenage robot's luggage had already been dropped off. Someone else's luggage was sitting at the foot of the other bed, but it seemed her roommate hadn't arrived yet.

"Alright X-J9, where do you want me to store your backup pistons?" Dr. Wakeman asked as she opened a box and began transferring parts into one of the closets.

"That's ok mom, I can unpack myself." Jenny insisted, grabbing the boxes.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I've got this."

"Well, I brought a few extra copies of your blueprints to show to the engineers if your internal structure is compromised, and here's a file with a few images of me and your friends that you can look at if you get home-sick."

"Mom!" Jenny swiped the file and the blueprints and hid them in the desk. "That's personal stuff! What if my roommate came in while you were waving that around?"

Just then they heard voices outside the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help unpack?"

"Dad, I'm fifteen! I can unpack myself!"

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable." A Black-American man said as he opened the door for his daughter, a pretty girl with long, curly black hair. "I even made you this scrap-book with pictures of me and your friends that you can look at if you ever feel home-sick."

"Dad!" The girl grabbed the scrapbook and hid it behind her back, away from Jenny's view.

There was a short awkward silence as the two families looked each other over.

"Well, I suppose I should let the two of you get to know each other, hmm?" Dr. Wakeman stepped out the door.

"Dad, that's your cue." The girl pushed he dad toward the door.

"Alright, alright, just promise me you won't fire any weapons outside the training grounds."

"Fine, I promise!"

The man turned around and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you baby."

The girl sighed and returned a quick peck on his cheek. "Love you too dad." She then slammed the door and smiled weakly. "Heh, parents."

The teenage robot grinned back. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm Jenny Wakeman."

"I'm Valarie, Valarie Grey."

_Meanwhile in the Boys' Dorms_

"Well gee, this school sure is fancy!" Hugh Neutron exclaimed as he exited the dorm. The Neutrons had just finished helping the Weezers and the Esteveses unpack Carl and Sheen's things.

Jimmy had been hoping that he would be rooming with Carl, but having his two best friends just down the hall would have to do.

"Here it is." Judy Neutron said as they stopped outside the door. "Oh, I am so proud of you Jimmy!" She pulled her son into a hug.

The boy genius suddenly wished he had packed traditionally instead of storing all his belongings in the hyper-cube, just so his parents could stay longer to help him unpack. The last time he had been apart from his parents for longer than a week, Jimmy had really come to appreciate how much they meant to him. Of course, this time he knew they were safe, and not going to be sacrificed to a giant space chicken, but he was still struggling to hold back tears.

"You're growing up so fast!" his dad hugged him next. "Building a radio out of the toaster one minute, saving the world the next! We're really going to miss you Jimbo."

"I'll miss you too dad." Jimmy choked back.

The goodbye was already feeling too long, so Hugh stood up and patted his son on the back. "Well son, the important thing is to remember to have fun! Well, that, and don't eat the mystery meat in the cafeteria, but mostly to have fun. I'm sure you'll have a grand time here!"

"Be sure to call us at least once a week." His mom said with a teary smile.

"I will." Jimmy assured her.

"We love you dear."

"I love you too."

All three of them embraced in one last hug before finally parting. Jimmy wiped his eyes. _Get a hold of yourself Neutron, there's no sense in getting so emotional._

He opened the door, pushing the person who had been listening on the other side to the ground.

It was the boy from before! What was his name…?

"Aw, were you crying?" the boy teased.

"Timmy!" the boy genius remembered, "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like we're roommates." Timmy replied simply.

"And why were you eavesdropping?" Jimmy accused.

"I didn't mean to! I heard someone at the door and wanted to see who it was, but I didn't want to interrupt your special family moment."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and pulled open a closet to put away his things.

"Wait! Not that closet!" the buck-toothed boy cried. The fudge-haired boy was surprised to find a fish bowl sitting on the shelf, with two surprised goldfish floating inside.

"Ok, look I know we're not supposed to bring pets but…" Timmy trailed off, trying to think of a good explanation that didn't involve magic and fairies. He couldn't find one. "Please don't tell!"

Jimmy turned around, a small grin on his face. He reached into the hyper cube and pulled out…

"Bark bark!" A boxy robot dog was now sitting on the floor.

"I won't tell if you don't tell."

Timmy smiled back. "Deal."


	12. The First Day: Part 1

**_Author's Note: I prostrate my self before you readers and beg your forgiveness! I'll give the excuse that I was busy traveling with the geology department, but that really only applies to the first two months of me being late. The past month, I've just had alot of writer's block and been really lazy. BUT! I'm gonna try again to get into a write a chapter-a-week groove. Wish me luck._**

_The First Day 1: Prejudice_

Manny awoke early the first morning of classes, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. (No, not literally). He'd been pleasantly surprised to learn that his roommate was none other than Danny Phantom, which made the curly-haired boy very glad that he'd met the ghost teen earlier. That made things less awkward.

"Morning Danny!" He called excitedly. "Man, I can't wait for the introductory test thing they were talking about! It's gonna be _super-macho_!"

"Manny, _please_ shut up." Danny muttered groggily from somewhere under his covers.

"Oh, sorry." The younger teen whispered, though his whisper wasn't exactly quiet.

Manny was not typically a morning person himself, but he was so excited to start classes. To see everyone's different powers on display… and of course to display his _own_ super-macho skills.

Quickly changing into El Tigre, he zipped out of the dorm and into the cafeteria, where a few other students were already having breakfast. He spotted Frida standing in line for cereal, looking tired and a little upset.

"Uh… are you ok?" he asked the blue-haired girl.

"No, I am _not_ ok." Frida growled, "Do you know who my roommate is?"

"Uh…"

"_ZOE. AVES." _She hissed.

Manny blinked. "But…" He glanced around the cafeteria, and sure enough, standing in the entrance was Black Cuervo.

"Huh? But… she's definitely a villain! How'd she…?" the boy stammered.

"I dunno, but if I have to share a room with her for even _one more night, I am going to SNAP_! I had to stay up all night last night to make sure she didn't fill my bed with deadly scorpions or replace my hair spray with spray paint or something." Frida said vehemently.

"Uh-huh, and I'm sure she stayed up all night to make sure you didn't do the same thing." Manny said.

"Hey, the only thing I ever did to _her_ was not invite her to my birthday party and try to expose her secret identity in front of the whole science fair." The goggle girl defended.

"So, uh, what should we do?" The brown haired boy asked, "Should tell someone or…"

"Tell someone what?" White Pantera asked. Manny's dad was suddenly standing behind them.

"Oh, uh, hey dad!" Manny replied, trying to think of a cover story, "We were just… uh, wondering…"

"What the heck is _she _doing here!?" Frida asked angrily.

Rudolpho looked up where Frida was pointing and did a double take. "I see." He said after a beat. "Manny, Frida, come with me."

"What? But I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Manny protested, but the two of them were already leaving the cafeteria. He sighed in irritation and followed after them.

The three were soon standing in front of the principal's office, where there was apparently already a heated argument going down. It was apparently so heated that it had blown the door open, and Manny could see three figures standing over the principal's desk, each of them with their arms folded seriously. All of them were clearly not human. His father had mentioned that some of the teachers were from other dimensions, but this was not what Manny had expected.

While they all had a roughly human shape, and stood as tall as any normal woman, they were all clearly animals. The first was a squirrel, the second a duck in a slim red dress and a beehive-hairdo a-la the bride of Frankenstein. The third was an orange cat in a black dress suit and white boots.

"… almost like you're ashamed of the fact that we're not like the humans in this universe!" The duck woman accused the principal as they approached.

"Look, I'm a secret agent, I can understand needing to keep sensitive information like alternate dimensions under wraps," The cat woman added, "but to keep the parents in the dark so they 'won't freak out'? That _kinda_ sounds like prejudice."

The principal sighed. "Ladies, I can see why you're upset, but you've got to understand that this wasn't one-hundred percent my decision. Now, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this discussion later, I appear to have another appointment."

The three teachers turned to see Rudolpho and the two students standing in the doorway. The two groups stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"You need to get yerself a secretary or somethin', Miss Seingado." The squirrel woman finally said.

"Ah, yes, Manny, Frida, these are some of your new teachers." White Pantera introduced them, "Sandy Cheeks, Morgana MacCawber, and Kitty Katswell."

The three teachers barely gave a wave before exiting in a rush, clearly embarrassed that someone had witnessed their outburst. Miss Seingado, however, seem completely unfazed by the proceedings.

"So, Mr. Rivera, what can I do for you?" She asked simply.

Rodolpho took a deep breath before answering. "This morning I saw a student from Miracle City in the cafeteria, and I know from experience that she is actually a super villain. Now, I don't blame anyone for the oversight, I'm sure it's been very hard on the staff with the school just opening, but I'm afraid she must be sent back home.

The principal shook her head slowly. "Mr. Rivera, I'm aware of Ms. Aves's past. But many of the students here were viewed as villains at some point, and she expressed a desire to change her ways when she was testing.

"Hah! Yeah right!" Frida interjected, "If anything, she's setting a trap so the Flock of Fury can bust in here and… steal stuff, I guess."

The principal frowned. "The point of this school is to give students a safe and structured environment so they can learn to use their powers for the betterment of humanity. If she says she wants to improve, we have no right to deny her that chance."

"Still," White Pantera pointed out, "I feel it would be safest for the students if…"

"I assure you, every precaution has been taken to ensure that even if a villainous student did make it into the program, they won't be a threat to anyone.

"Well, I trust your judgment, and the abilities of the security staff." Rodolpho relented.

"Well, _I'm_ not gonna spend another night with her!" Frida protested. "The rest of you may buy the new-found goody-good story, but _I've_ been on the receiving end of her villainy since _kindergarten_!"

"Ms. Suarez, if you can find someone willing to switch room-mates with you, then you may change dorms if it bothers you so much."

_Later in the Cafeteria_

"I can't believe this!" Frida exclaimed as she and Manny finally sat down to breakfast. "Manny, please tell me you don't believe this!"

"What, Cuervo going good? No way." He agreed. But then again… Manny certainly didn't mind the prospect of spending more time with her.

**Sorry this one's sorta short and mainly just involves the El Tigre characters, but I figured you all would rather have a little less sooner than a little more later. I promise there were important plot points established here. Hopefully the next update will be before the end of the month.**


End file.
